


Lucky he loves him

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [203]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordschew, pepper and nut.





	Lucky he loves him

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting a drabble! Jessie hates hazelnuts, which, what, how, why?? But yeah, she does, so I made Stiles hate them too, for her. Personally, I love hazelnuts and idk how they can dislike them xD I've never tried peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches, but I've wanted to since I saw Five eat one in The Umbrella Academy, and for the purpose of this drabble, Derek thinks that's disgusting xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187536960982) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/827312))

Derek grabbed some hazelnuts to stuff in his mouth, and the face Stiles made had him grinning as he chewed.

“God, that’s disgusting,” Stiles said.

“You eat peanut butter marshmallows sandwiches, you don’t get to say hazelnuts are disgusting,” Derek said.

“Hey, Five does that too, I’m totally in the right here.”.

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Right, because no one else likes hazelnuts, that’s why they sell them in bags.”

“Exactly.” Stiles grinned and started to pepper Derek’s face with kisses. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Derek smiled and tilted his head to give Stiles better access. “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
